Droobles
by kittyzero
Summary: Remus loved Sirius more than anything in the world. Most days he would could handle the crazy antics that came with the name Sirius Black. But chewing gum was one thing he could not and WOULD NOT be able to handle. ONESHOT.


Droobles

**A/N:** I know I worked on this, but I can't remember if I finished updating. I'm too tired to read it through and it's kind of my only chance to post. For _my_ Moony. I love you. Enjoy all.

* * *

Droobles

Nineteen year old Remus Lupin was tired. Working at the sweets shop downtown for eight hours was a lot more stressful than he had imagined it would be. Especially having to work such a long shift the night before the full moon. He could control himself around all the chocolate. Self-control he definitely possessed. It was the children and screaming mothers that made his temples throb, his shoulders tense in slight annoyance. He rubbed the crick in his neck as he rested against the lift's dingy wall. His boyfriend of two years, Sirius Black, would surely be home by now. Remus had at least that to look forward to. Hopefully he had cooked something for the two of them.

Remus chuckled to himself. Sirius Black? Cook? Ha! He could find a cure for this lycanthropy before that happened. With a soft sigh, Remus pushed off the wall and made his way out of the lift. The werewolf smiled as he turned his key, quietly unlocking the door. He could hear slight rustling from inside theirs apartment. _Three, two…_

"REMUS!-"

"-OOF!"

Remus was pressed against his front door, arms full with his boyfriend. It never failed to surprise him just how similar Sirius and Padfoot were. "You're home! Oh, I missed you!" Sirius covered his favorite lycanthrope with kisses, arms and legs wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and waist. Remus couldn't help but laugh at the raven's puppy-like antics. His kisses and soft panting felt like snuffles, tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Calm down, Padfoot."

"Really! Is that how you treat your lovely boyfriend? I say I miss you and you tell me to-to CALM DOWN!?" Sirius broke into faux hysterics.

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed Sirius fully, his hands roaming to cup the supple curves of his bottom. "Mmm… I missed you too. And you know that's not what I meant, Pads."

Sirius nibbled along Remus' jaw, moving up to press feather light kisses across his bottom lip. "I know." He kissed him again as his hands roamed up to Remus' shoulders. "Why don't I take this," he pulled off the taller man's jacket, their breaths mingling, "You can start dinner," Sirius traced Remus' lips with the tip of his tongue, "And later we can have a bath and I'll treat you to a massage. Hm? How's that sound, love?"

Remus stole one last kiss. "Like heaven. Go on then," he gave the retreating bum a satisfying smack before walking into the kitchen.

oOo

Now, normally Sirius Black wasn't a snoopy boyfriend. He trusted his most precious love with his life. Trust was not an issue. And never in his life would he go prying into Remus' private things, but sometimes… only sometimes was curiosity much more powerful. So whilst Remus was in the kitchen starting on a lovely dinner, Sirius' attention couldn't help but be captivated by the odd sound of some sort of wrapping coming from his lover's jacket pocket.

With a delicate finger Sirius pulled the pocket open and peeped inside. "What's this?" he muttered to himself. He pulled out a small little cellophane pouch tied off with a tiny blue ribbon.

"DROOBLES!"

"Did you say something, Siri?" Sirius covered his mouth. Remus would surely take the chewing gum from him if he became aware that Sirius had found them.

"Um… no! It was nothing!"

"Alright!"

Sirius hung up the jacket and ran into his shared bedroom, locked the door and jumped onto the bed. He wriggled excitedly as he untied the ribbon. Remus hadn't let him chew gum in his presence in years. He was never really sure why, but now was his chance. He hadn't had Droobles since he was a boy. Sirius instantly popped four pieces into his mouth and fell back against his pillows with a satisfied smirk.

oOo

Forgotten by Sirius, Remus' senses were currently heightened due to the impending full moon. As he chopped and diced vegetables for their meal he grit his teeth as he heard a peculiar sound. More like a sequence of sounds. There was a sort of dull chomping, some smacks, a few pops and the occasional soft crunch. The werewolf slammed down the knife he was holding.

Remus rolled his sleeves up higher and took a deep breath. "No," he muttered to himself. He was careful about that. He wasreally careful about keeping anything _remotely_ similar hidden from Sirius. Remus picked up the knife and gasped, nearly slicing his fingers off when he heard another loud crunch.

"Oh, no," Remus groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

oOo

Sirius had managed to fit five more pieces of chewing gum into his mouth. The small bag was almost empty. He held it up above his face and studied the three round pieces.

"He'oh," he mumbled from around the giant wad in his mouth. His jaw was begging to ache a tad from chewing on the ridiculous amount of candy. He shook the baggie he was holding and chuckled.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius shot up with a gasp and then a cough. Really, why did he have to chew _all_ of that gum at once?

"Sirius Black! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" there was a loud thump as Remus tried to open the door, only to find it locked. The werewolf shook it, his fists pounding the door. "Open this door!"

"NO! 'ot by the 'air of my chi'ny chin chin!" Sirius swallowed the spit that had accumulated in his mouth and laughed at his silly joke.

Remus let out a feral growl, stopping Sirius' giggles and eliciting a small groan instead. The werewolf's voice dropped a few octaves. "Sirius Black, you open his bloody door or I promise you, you _will_ regret it."

"No…" Remus could hear the pout in his voice.

He knew. Remus was absolutely sure Sirius had found the Droobles. And Remus felt bad for not wanting Sirius to chew gum while he was around, but it was where he drew the line. Remus could deal with the raven leaving the towels on the floor, leaving the cap off the tube of toothpaste, having to deal with the hangovers, the scattered hair products and the random urge to have sex with socks on. Hell, sometimes he'd even give Sirius his last piece of chocolate! But Remus could not, for the life of him, handle Sirius chewing bubblegum.

The werewolf clenched his teeth, the sound of Sirius chomping on the sticky candy making him cringe. "Sirius _please_. Please spit out the chewing gum."

"No!"

"Siri…"

"NO!"

"PADFOOT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"_ALOHOMORA!_"

"Oh, shit!" Sirius jumped up off the bed and scrambled to find a place to hide.

Remus snarled as he kicked the door open and lunged himself at the frantic Sirius. "Gottcha! GIMME THE BLOODY DROOBLES, PADFOOT!" he had managed to tackle Sirius onto their bed. Remus straddled his boyfriend and pinned his arms above his head.

Sirius flailed, his hips bucking in desperation. "NO! Please! Remmy please, no! They're so good and I haven't had any in ages!"

"For a good reason!" despite having the upper hand, Remus was panting.

Sirius began whimpering between groans and grunts of effort. "Why? Why can't I chew gum?"

"Have you _heard_ yourself? I love you, Sirius. I do. I love you so much but I cannot stand to hear you chew anything even resembling bubblegum. Please understand me. You sound like a damned bovine! Ever heard of that Muggle expression 'like a cow chewing it's cud' or some rubbish? That describes you and Droobles perfectly! It's absolutely disgusting Siri, it's—" Remus stopped. He had made the mistake of looking down at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was pouting. He wasn't doing it on purpose for pity points, no. That fact only made it worse. This was a legitimate pout along with the trembling lip and wide, teary puppy eyes.

"Sirius," Remus' tone had softened.

"No," the raven sniffled and then frowned, his jaw set.

Remus sat up and ran a hand through his soft, honey locks. "Please give me the gum. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sirius clenched his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Fine. I'll take it from you then." Sirius' eyes widened at Remus' crooked, little smirk. The werewolf only ever smiled like that when he had something truly devious up his sleeve.

Sirius peeked worriedly from under his eyelashes. "What'dya doin'?"

The blonde man let out a soft hum as he slid down over his boyfriend's body. His lips traced the shorter man's ear, the warm breath tickling the erogenous area. "Nothing…"

Sirius trembled at the husky tone, his hand tightening around the small cellophane bag. "I'm not givin' up the Droobles."

"I know," Remus bit down on the lobe and suckled. Sirius groaned softly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_… Sirius swallowed thickly as Remus' mouth moved south. He kissed and nipped along the column of his throat, his tongue teasing and suckling on his Adam's apple.

"S-Stop it." he mentally kicked himself at the way his voice cracked.

"But I missed you," Remus practically purred, his hands beginning to wander up Sirius' shirt.

Grey eyes shut tight in attempt to fight off the urge to moan as the werewolf's deft fingers pinched and rubbed Sirius' nipples. Remus kissed a moist trail down his chest, tongue tasting and tracing into every dip.

"Rem… Remus, sto—ah!" Sirius arched up to rub against the hand that had cupped him and was now expertly kneading him into arousal.

Remus leaned over the dark haired man making their lips brush sensually. Sirius growled when Remus kissed him slowly, his tongue tracing over his lips and teeth. They both knew Sirius wouldn't last long. Just a little more and—

"UNNNH!" Sirius's mouth opened in a loud moan as Remus' hand made contact with the hard, hot flesh of his cock.

Remus smirked and kissed Sirius breathless, his tongue skillfully dipping and extracting the wad of masticated Droobles.

"Fuck! Take them! Bloody fuck, take them all!" Sirius tossed the bag, the remaining Droobles scattering over the room.

Remus simply chuckled and pulled completely away. Sirius stared, gaping, as his boyfriend climbed off the bed chewing on the gum he'd stolen. And just to rub Sirius' face in his victory, he made a show of licking the pre cum he'd collected off of his fingers.

"Remus Lupin! Come back here and fuck me or by Merlin I will tie you up and fuck myself on you!"

Remus was not wicked. A werewolf, yes. A bloody tease, most definitely. But he was not so wicked as to leave his boyfriend hanging. Or… standing. Whatever. He simply had to make sure the Droobles were gone for good. So as he walked to the bathroom he muttered a soft _Accio Droobles_ and flushed every trace of the offensive treat down the toilet.

Now to deal with a particularly aroused Animagus.

What Remus did not expect was to find his boyfriend completely naked with two fingers knuckle-deep in his own ass. But that was exactly what he walked into. His mouth went dry at the sight of Sirius kneeling on the bed, legs set far apart as he stretched himself. Sirius moaned, his entire frame trembling. Remus watched his boyfriend's display as he slowly undid the button on his jeans. The werewolf let out a soft groan as he watched those long slender fingers, slick with Animagus' lubricant of choice, pushing and pulling into his own tight opening.

"Oh, baby," Remus sat naked on his haunches behind Sirius, watching every lovely detail. He kissed along a pale shoulder, suckling softly, "Add another, love."

Sirius leaned his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder and did as he was told. "_Ohgod!_" Remus gave a pleased hum, the tip of his index finger circling teasingly around Sirius' entrance. The raven's hips bucked, his fingers curling and pushing urgently inside himself.

"That's enough, pet." Remus touched his boyfriend's back, pulling his fingers away and silently guiding him onto all fours. Sirius let out a soft mewl, his back arching up to Remus' touch as it ran down his spine.

"Please Rem," his hips angled pleadingly and who was Remus to deny such a request?

Placing a firm hand at the nape of Sirius' neck and one securing his hips; Remus thrust forward pushing his cock in completely, pulling out and then burying himself again. He plunged slow and deep, stimulating and stroking every nerve. Sirius' arms buckled at the elbows causing his ass to push back, sending his lover even deeper within him. Remus produced a deep, rumbling groan as he swept his lips over every notch on Sirius' spine, tongue mapping out the familiar body beneath him. He wanted Sirius so bad. He wanted to give into his need to claim him, but that would defeat the purpose. Sirius needed to learn his lesson. If that meant that Remus had to wait a little bit longer to pound into that sweet ass, he would.

The Animagus moaned, hips pushing back eagerly, frantically. "Please… Rem, please. I can—I can't," Remus smiled as he gave one particularly hard thrust, robbing his lover of his breath, only to go back to the tantalizing slow pace. Sirius clenched around his boyfriend and reached back, nails digging into the soft skin of Remus' hips, desperately trying to communicate what he needed from him. Remus didn't really need to be told what his boyfriend wanted. The soft whimpers, the way the muscles rippled under the fair skin, were telltale signs. Remus gripped at Sirius' hips and thrust harder.

Sirius was beyond pain. It felt too good to register any of the stinging Remus' ruthless pace was creating. He was drowning in the heat, in the blissful sensations. The feeling of being completely and utterly filled by none other than _his _Remus, his thick cock pounding almost punishingly against his prostate. It was too much. Sirius cried out, his voice hoarse as Remus bit down onto his shoulder, colors imploding behind his eyelids as he came.

Remus was in heaven. He couldn't catch his damn breath. And even though he was pushing as deep as he could possibly go, he wanted to be closer to Sirius. He pressed his damp forehead to Sirius' sweaty shoulder and bit down. His body erupted in goosebumps at the throaty moan Sirius let out. His muscles tightened and Remus growled as he let the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced take over him.

Both men collapsed, limbs far too weak to support them any longer. Remus waited until he had just enough energy to pull out and roll onto his side. Sirius languidly turned his head and grinned, molten silver meeting honey colored eyes. He cupped Remus' face and kissed him gently. "I love you…"

Remus smiled wide and stole another kiss. "I love you too." Sirius used whatever energy he had left to cuddle up and join his dozing boyfriend, only to start when he felt his lover shaking. "Rem?" He frowned. "Are you mad? Why are you laughing?"

"Because," he pressed his forehead against Sirius' and kissed his nose. "Because I changed my mind. If it produces _those_ results every time, you can have Droobles once a month."

"Git!"

"_I love to make love to you.."_


End file.
